


Le geste de Michel

by AndersAndrew



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Choices, Daddy Issues, Disobeying Orders, Family Drama, Good Son, Human Sacrifice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieu ordonna à Abraham de sacrifier son fils Isaac. Michel observe. Il aime les hommes, puisque c'est ce que son Père a demandé. Mais il ne comprend pas ce dernier. Pourquoi vouloir tuer Isaac, un bon fils qui a toujours obéi à son père ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le geste de Michel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modocanis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=modocanis).



> Titre : Le geste de Michel  
> Fandom : Mythologie judéo-chrétienne  
> Personnages : Dieu, Michel, Abraham, Isaac  
> Rating : PG  
> Nombre de mots : 681  
> Commentaire : écrite pour modocanis pour la St Michel (29 septembre). Première incursion sur le fandom, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal...

L'amour de Michel pour son Père était sans mesure.  
Lorsqu'il avait demandé aux anges de s'agenouiller devant ses dernières créations, il l'avait fait.  
Pas parce qu'il les aimait, mais parce qu'il était sûr de les aimer plus tard ; leur Père en avait décidé ainsi, et il n'a jamais été question pour Michel de remettre en question la parole du Père.  
Les autres se moquaient de lui dans son dos ; grand bien leurs fasse. Il était suffisamment bon et magnanime pour ne pas s'en préoccuper, même si cela lui faisait parfois de la peine venant de ses frères, quand il captait un regard vaguement méprisant, une ombre de sourire narquois. Il n'osait comparer son amour pour leur Père à celui de ses frères angéliques, mais dans ses moments les plus sombres, il lui arrivait tout de même de regretter que son Père ne lui exprime pas davantage d'affection.  
Cependant, il n'était pas jaloux. Et les êtres humains avaient réellement fini par l'intéresser. Ce n'était pas une surprise.  
Lorsque Michel avait du temps libre, il aimait les observer. Contrairement à certains de ses frères, il n'aimait pas leurs jouer des tours ou manifester sa présence – il le faisait cependant lorsque leur Père le demandait.  
Il préférait les regarder vivre. Depuis Noé, les hommes avaient appris de leurs erreurs, et bien qu'ils aient toujours leurs travers, c'était peut-être ce qui fascinait le plus Michel.  
Un jour, leur Père a dit à Abraham de tuer son fils Isaac. Michel avait assisté à sa naissance ; il avait vu sa circoncision, ses premiers babillages, ses premiers pas. Combien Isaac était pieux et fervent dans ses prières, qu'il écoutait toujours attentivement.  
De tous les enfants qui auraient dû mourir, Michel n'aurait jamais choisi Isaac ; parce qu'il lui rappelait douloureusement ce qu'il était. Un fils attentionné, avide d'attention, qui faisait tout ce que son père lui demandait sans jamais remettre en cause la justesse de ses décisions, bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas toujours le sens.  
Ainsi, lorsqu'Abraham emmena son fils unique sur le mont Moriah dans l'intention de l'immoler, ce dernier le suivit sans savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. Étrangement, cette situation contraria Michel. Il craignait pour Isaac, et il implora son Père de lui confier son dessein.  
Celui-ci le regarda avec une infinie douceur, et Michel lui en voulu pour la première fois de ne rien lui dire, de ne pas lui faire confiance. Aussitôt, la culpabilité lui fit baisser les yeux ; il s'excusa, et cette fois, sans qu'il ait eu besoin d'expliquer le cours de ses pensées, son Père l'entendit et le comprit. Il posa sa grande main chaude, agréablement réconfortante sur la tête blonde de son fils aîné, et lui dit de faire comme il en avait envie.  
Lorsque Michel lui demanda, en redressant lentement la tête, ce que cela signifiait, son Père répéta, la voix tonnante, grondante, autoritaire...mais bienfaisante, paisible.  
\- Fais ce dont tu as envie, ceci est mon souhait. A présent va. Je t'observe.  
Littéralement porté par ses paroles, Michel s'envola en direction du mont Moriah.  
Sur l'autel en bois était allongé Isaac qui tremblait, petit et frêle, tandis que la grande ombre d'Abraham s'élevait, tenant en main un couteau à la lame courbe. Isaac ferma les yeux et la lame s'abattit...  
Sauf que Michel retînt le bras d'Abraham.  
Il se força à rester aimable, mais ses traits étaient durs, il le sentait. Abraham le dévisagea avec une profonde terreur liée à son statut divin...et peut-être aussi à son expression.  
\- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit !, s'écria l'homme en tombant à genoux, les yeux écarquillés.  
Michel relâcha son poignet en réalisant la signification de tout cela.  
Suivre les ordres sans réfléchir pouvait conduire un homme à sacrifier son propre enfant.  
Voilà ce que son Père voulait lui apprendre.  
Il perdit toute sa vindicte. Son Père avait fait ça pour lui.  
Son Père l'aimait, car il le mettait à l'épreuve.  
D'un geste gracieux, il fit disparaître les liens d'Isaac. Ses décisions étaient importantes, car pour avoir confiance en lui, Dieu voulait qu'il soit autonome.


End file.
